


The One Where Scott Learns About The Importance Of Post Notifications

by ExcuseMeMissT



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcuseMeMissT/pseuds/ExcuseMeMissT
Summary: OrTessa surprises Scott.This is a refined version of a headcanon I came up with after Miss Tessa's  Instagram post from yesterday.





	The One Where Scott Learns About The Importance Of Post Notifications

**Author's Note:**

> HC: Tessa sent Scott every Mexico photo except this one. He gets the notification and his heart melts. He texts her-“Teeeeee, you’re just so perfect, I miss you :(“ She doesn’t reply because she’s smiling behind the door. She walks in and they kiss and I die. The end
> 
> I wanted to rewrite this headcanon because it felt wrong and uncoordinated the first time so here is the final version.
> 
> I do not know Anastasia Bucsis or any of her friends- I'm sure they're very nice but let's just pretend for the sake of storytelling. 
> 
> Lastly, if you're reading this Miss T and Mr. Moir, I'm so sorry.
> 
> If I've made any writing mistakes, feel free to correct me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tessa knew exactly what she was doing when she posted that picture. She did it on purpose in fact, standing in front of the baggage claim, waiting for her  _one_  black suitcase.  _Shocking, she knows_. Jessica had taken it for her on the last day of their glorious Mexico trip, a fun and long-awaited getaway from those nine weeks of touring. It was  _almost_  like the college girl experience she never had but always wanted. The booze, the mini-parties, the dressing up and being dolled up by Rachel almost every day. They also had a foam party which she wasn’t too keen on, to begin with, but once she entered the pool, excitement bubbled within her, stemming into genuine happiness and bringing her some well-deserved relaxation. The barely there tan she’d worked up from her lake getaway had progressed into a perfect bronze that complimented her well and even made her eyes sparkle like they were uncut, freshly mined emeralds. 

 _Almost_ because the one person who would’ve completed the entire experience wasn’t there. Scott had his own commitments, promoting the Thank You Canada Tour, visiting family and giving a talk to a bunch of young skaters. She knows he enjoyed it thoroughly because he’s always loved children and he loves to inspire them. Her first night away they exchanged stories of what they had been up to over Skype- hers being an exhaustingly long flight and his being a day out playing golf with Anastasia and her friends. She was a sweet girl, he told her and Tessa felt a twinge of discomfort. But that little stem of worry was quickly diminished when he added to his description saying “She was a wild one, T. Totally off her rocker, her and her friends. They barely knew  _how_  to golf. Can you _believe_ that?”

Scott's innocent outrage made the corners of her mouth curve up into a shy smile that she couldn’t stop. He in turn beamed at her. After pointing out how tired she looked, Scott proclaimed his love for her and told her to get a full night's sleep otherwise she’d get restless. She drifted off into a peaceful slumber with that same smile etched on her face, her dreams filled with his smirking face as he logged off.

So that was how the days had passed. He’d play golf and visit his family’s skate shop and she’d wake up every morning, throw on a bathing suit and lounge around for a while before being whisked away by Rachel to be dressed in attire more appropriate for a party. They would both end the day with each other though, sharing the events that had kept them apart and then bidding each other goodnight only to repeat the entire cycle again the next day. Don’t get her wrong, she loved this trip and was thoroughly enjoying herself. She even made sure Scott knew how much she was savoring this time by texting him pictures of her and her wonderful friends and receiving replies that would make her insides melt.

“You look so beautiful, Tess.” (say it in Scott’s voice. THAT voice)

 

“IS THAT A FOAM PARTY?! Who are you and what have you done with my Tessa?”

 

“Ha, ha, ha. Very funny T, you’re out there looking like you’re going to melt the ice because you’re so damn hot, don’t laugh at my golf attempts.”

 

“I found your ShapeOfYou Blue bikini in the laundry, love. Want me to toss it in the wash? Ohmygosh T, you know that’s what they’re calling it. I mean, I don’t even understand it.”

Well, some of them made her melt, while others made her quake with laughter. Even when he was miles away, he made her laugh. The Etalk segment Jessica had asked her to do was still fresh in her mind, despite the long flight. Jess had approached her out of the blue to speak about Allie’s wedding and their roles as bridesmaids. It went surprisingly well firstly, because there was no cooking involved and secondly because she got to share a considerably controlled amount of information about the much speculated Mexico trip and Wedding Vacations with the world. Of course, Tessa had her own input but was specifically instructed to avoid any and all mentions of her skating partner. There were so many times she almost said “Scott and I feel-” but would cut herself off abruptly. She would find herself reaching for an arm that wasn’t there or turning her head to look into those loving hazel eyes (not brown), only to be met by empty air. She felt terrible for chiding Scott on all his slip-ups at interviews and talk shows- Tessa realized now that he simply couldn’t help himself just as she couldn’t control her longing for her beloved. She missed him.

So when she posted that photo, she knew exactly what she was doing, having turned on post notifications on his Instagram account herself. She hadn’t told Scott that she’d caught an early flight back with Jessica because their friend wanted to develop the Etalk segment a bit more, something about something which Tessa didn’t catch because she was too busy nodding her head in agreement. Once her bag arrived, she bid her friends goodbye, exchanging long hugs and promises for another trip. Tessa rushed into the nearest taxi and sputtered out her address to the guy, eager to get home. As the cab turned into her street, her phone beeped and she checked it to see a text from Scott. Her heart started to beat wildly and she shrugged off her Adidas jacket, tying it around her waist, not because it was four in the afternoon and it was hot, but because she had anticipated this text for the better part of an hour and was nervous with excitement.

“Teeeeee, you’re just so perfect, I miss you so much :( “

And that was it. She hastily shoved dollar bills into the cab drivers’ hand, hauled her suitcase out of the trunk, politely refusing his help and rushed to her front door. Her smile stretched painfully across her face as she hastily jammed the key into its lock, pausing to imagine the shock that would mar Scott’s face in the moments to come. A moment passes and then another when she is wrenched out of her train of thought by her beeping phone, which when she unlocks, reveals another text. At once, Tessa’s entire body tenses and she slumps forward to rest her forehead against the worn wood. He had sent her a picture of himself lying in bed with an arm behind his head and a pout adorning his handsome face with the following message:

“Our bed feels so empty without you, Tess. Please hurry home.”

Tessa unlocks the door with excruciating speed so as to not alert him. She then slings her bag onto one shoulder, lifts her suitcase above her head (because have you seen her abs?) and quietly tiptoes into the hallway, shutting the door behind her with care. Thin slivers of sunlight shyly peak through the blinds in her pristine kitchen giving her just enough light to make her way through the corridor leading towards their bedroom. Or so she thinks. After setting down her suitcase as silently as possible, she carefully avoids the bar stool that is out of place and eases off her shoes. What she doesn’t see is Scott’s golf set resting against the back of the white couch and so promptly crashes into it, sending the golf clubs flying as the shrill sound of clanging metal resounds all around her. She freezes when she hears the bedroom door bang open followed by thudding footsteps as loud as her thudding heart. 

Scott enters the narrow corridor and turns on a light. He had just sent Tessa another text after seeing that damn picture on Instagram. He had shot up in bed when he received the notification and had texted her at lightning speed because she hadn’t told him about this outfit (not that he needed to know about what she was doing 24/7, her radiance had simply caught him off guard). She was probably busy with the wedding preparations, he reasoned with himself, but couldn’t help sending her another message, with a picture this time to get back at her. He could practically hear her voice in his head saying  _A double text, Scott? So impatient you are, kiddo-_ before dissolving into melodious giggles. He’ll get back to daydreaming about his beloved once he figures out what had caused that racket. The sight of his golf clubs strewn all over the floor greets him along with Tessa, clad in her blue and white Adidas Wanderlust gear, perched on one barefoot, her face devoid of make-up and her eyebrows disappearing far into her hairline.

He doesn’t believe his eyes. He had just texted her thinking she was still in Mexico but here she was. That was the beauty of their relationship because even though they knew each other best- to the point that they didn’t need to have a coherent conversation to know what the other was thinking- they were still able to surprise each other. Within seconds, Tessa launches herself at him with full force and his arms catch her incoming body, as they always have, but her strength throws him to the plush carpet beneath them. Scott holds her tight to him, with such strength that she thinks her bones might break and shatter beneath his touch. He begins to laugh against her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin- a laugh that was so familiar to her and that was so missed. Tessa pulls away just enough to touch her lips to his and Scott gasps underneath her, his hands at her back, pulling her closer and closer, his lips moving instantly against her own, eyes closing in ultimate bliss. 

“I missed you so much, Scott, oh I didn’t know it would hurt like this, I mean it’s only been a few days and I had fun but I missed you-” she starts blabbering and he buries his face into her neck, running his hands up and down her back so as to soothe her as she catches her breath. When she finally lets him go, or he finally lets her go- it’s hard to tell- she looks at him, pure joy shining in those warm hazel eyes (not brown) she has known since childhood. Scott looks at her, her gorgeous green eyes dazed and worn with the fatigue of travel.  _She really is so perfect_ \- Scott thinks to himself.

“Not that I’m complaining, but how’d you get back home so early?”

“Well, I got on a plane with Jess because she wanted to work on that Etalk segment I did a bit more and then I took a cab and I got your text but I didn’t want to tell you because I know you had-” Tessa sets off into another rant but he stops her by stealing another kiss.

“Woah there T, slow down. It doesn’t matter, lovey, you’re home.” He says and pulls her impossibly closer into a warm hug. “If I’d known my texting skills had this much power, I would’ve misused them ages ago.” He whispers into her ear and that sets her off into a fit of giggles that resonate against his neck where her head is now buried, and through his entire being. When Tessa calms down, she shrugs out of the embrace to press her mouth to his and mumbles “I love you,” against his lips.

Scott drops multiple kisses onto hers, and mutters back “I love you, too.”

They remain seated in the middle of the corridor, wrapped up in each other and time slows down as they sync their breathing and they sync their heartbeats. Tessa and Scott infinitesimally tighten their hold on each other and everything is right in the world once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! Leave a kudos, drop me a comment.
> 
> Don't be shy, come say hi at my ko-fi [Fey](http://ko-fi.com/feyruh)
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter if you'd like, [@ExcuseMeMsTessa](https://twitter.com/ExcuseMeMsTessa)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
